battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Things we want in future Battlefront games
As you know, all hard-core Star Wars gamer and fans alike feel the need of Star Wars: Battlefront 3. Please do not make it into a disappointment. So thus, as a behalf of Battlefront wiki, I, Anakin Skyobiliviator will list the opinion of my own and others of this wiki, what we expect from the Battlefront 3. By: Obi wan masterexx *have bigger maps with air/to ground vehicles *have green commend post and the same look like star wars battlefront 1 *have a under water battle map *make droideka morml speed like in star wars battlefront 1 *custumize your own vehicle color *have EPI 2 units on Geonosis map *make kashyyyk map look like EPI 3 with flying vehcles *create your own map in star wars battlefront 3 *unlock maps from star wars battlefront 1 in compaign mod *have flying vehicles in utapuu map *have more platforms on kamino map with flying vehicles *have units climb on hills during the battle *have a droid that repairs vehicles like in star wars battlefront 1 *more coming soon By: TuggieGameReviews *No stupid AIs *More Balanced gameplay *Good map design (take hint at Battlefront 1 maps) *Focus on the gameplay/multiplayer more than on campaign...once again balanced gameplay. By: Anakin Skyobiliviator (me) *Able to fight inside capital ships and able to capture it like on ground battle (capture CPs) *When life support is destroyed people inside the ship begin to die from health drainage. *When a ship critical point is shot, the ship shake and people fall over inside. *Each units has different HUD. (like only the scout's helmet can detect trees in endor) *A person is able to pick up weapons in the battlefield, like in Republic Commando. *AI's action respond to what you do, like you go against order 66 and other clones shoot you. *What you do effect the stoyline (like in KOTOR) *No bloody/disgusting death. (But do have melee attack though) *More controlable/powerful Force Powers, like the Force Unleashed *'Use the same voice actors as in the movie.' *Make it as Canonical as it can be...please '''(in another word do reserch. Example: ARC-170 is a three man heavy starfighter/bomber, and '''NOT a one man fighter. *Add more space vehicles...(B-wing, Delta-7, Etc.) *'DO NOT ADD THE CLONE WARS CARTOON CONTENT!!!!!!' *When your ship is failing, you can use an escape pod to land on the land battle. *Add orbital stike. *Use terms wisely (CIS capital ship don't have life support, they have central control computers) *No Cut scenes for easy manuvers!!! (we want to fly the ship ourself!) *The "Follow me" command work in space, to fly as in a squadron!!! *Maybe able to dock into the Hyperspace ring for a mini mission, but entering the ring will not be a cutscene, you just click the "enter" button (the one you use for entering turret/vehicles)! (Basicly an instant action in champaign, but you are a one man against an enamy army...increased health and firepower! Your health increase a little bit for each kill, like a hero, but no time limit! If you die, you respawn on the capitol ship back in Champaign! If you win, you unlock special weapons and you return to champaign. If you are bored of the "mini mission" you can always fly back to space, enter the hyperspace ring, and return to champaign!!!) *Bring back reinforcment points! *In a hangar/atmosphere, starships can hover. *Starships can fire their weapon in the hangar. *Stop focusing on the ion cannon, I want the normal battlefront bomber destoying the shields, not the freaking ion cannon. *Able to land on the frigate and distroy it from inside out like in Battlefront 2 capital ships' interiors, meaning frigate got shields (Can't take it over though) *Underwater action!!! (Only specialized units can do this, same way only jetroopers/dark troopers can fly) Examples: SCUBA Trooper and Aquatic Assault Stormtoopers and something for the alliance and CIS too! *Have tractor beam. *(Only) Pilots got eject options. (You can fly slowly back to your hangar, enemy's hangar or to a hull of ether team's capital ships/frigate. Enemy autoturret shoot you when you are on hull. Once you get in hanger, the ejection flying stops, so you fall to the ground with no fall damage.) *Add more species. (Kaminoans, Mon Cals, Nexu, Etc.) *Have climbing action, or at lease accension cable for verticle action (So no need for more stairs in odd places.) *New powerful weapons/Hero Weapons. (Like Lightwhips, jetpack missiles, saberdart, Etc.) *Real-time grenade contol. (If you hold "throw grenade" button too long, the grenade will blow up, killing you. It's like pulling a grenade ring and hold it without throwing.) *Have early and late imperial era. (Early with the gray venator star destroyer with typical clone wars fighters/vehicle but with dull colors plus an early version of TIE and white out phrase 2 clone troopers VS. Early rebels with a venator with red markings and hold the normally colored Clone Wars vehicles plus Z-95 Headhunter, late as in the normal GCW in BF2 maybe with super star destroyers) *Bigger hangar with taller roof and bigger landing area. *Correct hangar position (Venator and Mon Cal cruisers) is the only exception. *If the starfighter hit the hangar floor, it skid instead of bounce, and you can exit while it skid (Like in Ep.3). *Starfighter (though not interceptor class) got shields. *Discord missile is canon, have buzz droid, blow up in front of the starfighter it is persueing. *Cap ship got turbolaser deck like in Ep. 3 *The Cap ship has a hold which act like its own battlefield, each team's cap ship hold is different. Vehicles of all classes of that team spawn in the "garage" (like Republic spawn AT-TE, BARC speeder, AT-RT, and the tanks). *Another vital ship system is jammer, which turn off the maps of the opposite team within the "jammer's range", so the only way to navigate is visual. *You can capture the enemy's flagship by capturing the bridge (if it isn't destroyed already) *AIs can land their ships in the hangar independently. *The map screen act like Empire at War, control the whole army, though cannot control capitol ship or frigates. (The AIs move by themselves like in other Battlefronts when not selected.) *More Coming! By: riked100 *Better Graphics By: madnesscore *Ground/Air/Space battle as one By: happyman21789 *Bigger maps *More epic space battles *Capital Ship that actually move By: King Of All 42 *All maps from all the SWBF games and some new ones. *3 eras (Early CW: Phase 1 clones vs B1 battle droids, Late CW: Phase 2 clones vs B2 battle droids, and GCW) *No droidekas or Darktroopers just storm troopers or battledroids. *No Jedi or other heroes, BF is about the soldiers not the main characters. *A scout class added and an aerial unit (jettrooper, imperal jumptrooper etc). *every team to get a better set of more balanced vehicles *More to come when I have the time. By: Chance.purvis *Units follow orders better. *Show a HUD with the amount of health you have. *Show weapons in a menu and be able to purchase new weapons for your character, or have modifications to them, for instance a Stormtrooper can put a Folding stock on his Blaster Rifle. *Not all units have same zoom hud. *Units respond to orders based on your rank. *Show what rank you are with images, based on what faction you play for instance, If you choose Empire, your ranks are imperial ranks, if your rebels your ranks are rebel ranks. *Character customization, and you can build your character. *Have bigger maps to allow more units, not just 16 units per faction. *Have what-if scenarios, like what if the Kaminoans built a army that attacks Imperials. *Have mission selection, like depending on your class, you get missions based on that, like a Engineer would get Build a turret, plant charges on a location. *For every kill you get you get experience, you then can level up your character. *Have a fansite kit that includes renders of every unit type. *Have units based on the planet. Like Kashyyyk would have Imperial Navy Commandos patrol it, as stormtroopers. *For every unit their is the captain class, so an Imperial Stormtrooper would have a Stormtrooper Captain, that has a pauldron. *Have a clan logo maker inside the online gameplay, like in Black Ops. By: Sam2011 *The Unit Orders To Work Properly. *To fly from a planet to space. *Bigger maps. *A game mode where you have infinite reinforcements to practice. *A single online server where there are the most players. *Able to put Bots online. -Obi wan masterexx -TuggieGameReviews -Anakin Skyobiliviator -riked100 -madnesscore -happyman21789 -King Of All 42 -Chancellor Purvis -Sam2011 See Also: *Anakin Skyobiliviator BF3 Description Category:Essential pages